The couple everyone saw coming
by losteverything
Summary: How a simple one night stand turns in to a true relationship. this story takes place 10 years after the original show ended so most of them are 20 now. Fanny/Patton Numbuh86/Numbuh60
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:accidents happen... right?

(DISCLAIMER)_I do not own the Kids next door or any of the names of characters from the show _

_(flash back of previous night) Patton and Fanny stumble into the room completely shit faced. God knows how they were able to drive back to his apartment. Meanwhile they are passionately kissing each other. Patton brushes his tongue against her teeth asking for entrance which she gives him gladly. Now with complete access to her mouth he explores every crack, crevasse, and groove of her mouth. By this time his shirt is on the floor and her arms are around his neck and legs around his waist. _

_ She decides that he has had enough fun and so they use their tongues to fight for dominance. During this they end up falling on his bed. Turn out that Fanny won that fight and is now on top but she lost her shirt and bra in the process. Patton's hands roam freely over her body. "God his hands feel so good on me." She thought in ecstasy. Suddenly Patton flipped them over so he now is residing on top._

_ He breaks their lips apart; Fanny leans forward in desperation to get them back but Patton has other plans. He starts to kiss her neck then her collarbone slowly working his way down to her breasts. He starts off by lightly licking her right nipple before completely engulfing it in his mouth. While massaging the left nipple with is thumb and pointer finger. She lets out a moan "OHHH PATTON!" instinctively her hands start running their fingers through his black raven-like hair. Patton starts to bite down lightly on her nipple and she screams in pleasure. Then starts giving the other nipple attention so not to neglect it and give the right nipple the same treatment that was given to the left one previously._

_Fanny takes it upon herself to give Patton a little pleasure. She tightens her legs around his body and rolls them over then proceeds to slowy move down his body. He had no time to register what was going on till it was done. By them Fanny already had his pants undone and his dick out. _

_She looked at him seductively and licked his 9inch dick. It sent shivers up his spine and he loved it. She continued to put the tip in her mouth and start to swirl her tongue around it. _

_Meanwhile Patton started working on getting her pants off. He found it very difficult while she was giving him head. But he got it done never the less. He started playing with her pussy. And that caused her to gag on his cock. This sent a vibration through his penis that he found quite erotic. So to get him back she took him in all the way down to the base ad started playing with his balls._

_That just set him off he yelled "FUCK FANNY IM GONNA CUM!" Not expecting this she gagged when the salty white substance went shooting down her throat. _

_She got off her knees and looked at him "You know you taste kinda sweet but salty at the same time… I like it." He looked at her in complete surprise. She straddled him and pushed him on his back. She then maneuvered herself in position with his tip pushed gently against her lips. She looked at him wondering what was going through his head at that moment. _

_Patton being inpatient as usual grabbed her waist and thrust into her. She loved how he just took control like that. To her it meant that she wanted this as much as she did. She continued to ride him like a horse. He decided that she had enough fun for now anyways. He rolled over, and he waited a moment so she could adjust to what just happened and then continued to thrust into her. Each time deeper and more forceful than the last; as he did this Fanny started to feel a growing heat in her stomach this feeling was completely foreign to her. She felt a tingly on the inside, then this feeling just exploded and waves of erotic pleasure flowed through her body. Patton felt her was clench around his cock and this caused him to cum inside her. Soon after Fanny said in a hushed tone "Patton I love you." Patton repied in the same tone "I love you too my Fanny-pants." They both passed out a few moments after that. (END flash back)_

NEXT MORNING

Fanny Fulbright woke up felling like hammered shit. "Damn I guess I shouldn't have had so much rum last night." She thought. Then she realized that she felt someone's arms around her midsection. As she rolled over she saw a boy with messy black hair, a face of a god, muscles that looked like they were a chiseled piece if stone. Then she finally realized that this boy was her best friend Patton Drilovsky. She was blushing so hard at that moment. Then she realized how comfortable she felt in his arms. So she decided to lay there till she found an answer.

As she contemplated this Patton started to wake up. Initially all he saw was red hair and a girl with a beautiful body. He started to pull her closer to him when she said "Patton what are you doing?". He knew that beautiful voice anywhere, the beauty laying before him was no other than the girl he had a crush on since he joined the KND… Fanny Fulbright. "Fanny… well you see ummm I just wanted to make sure you …were…alright? Please don't hit me!"

Fanny looked at the boy who always had a drill sergeant face on now cowering before her. She just smiled at him. "Patton you have nothing to be scared of. We made a mistake last night. But I don't want this to ruin the friendship we have right now. Come on lets get dressed and go hang out with the gang." She said. Patton looked up in utter confusion, he was sure that she was going to beat the shit out of him. "umm ok," he got up cautiously "you sue your aren't mad at me? I mean what I did was wrong regardless." He said while looking at the ginger beauty laying next to him. "yes I'm sure I'm not mad at you Patton Drilovsky." Fanny replied half heartedly.

"Well why don't you get dressed I will have my head in the pillow so I don't see you while you indecent." He said in a kind voice. "Oh how courteous of you." She said in a very promiscuous voice. With that she got up and stretched casually then proceeded to got dressed. As Fanny got up Patton felt her curves and her ass. With that he found it very difficult not to look up from the pillow his face currently resided in. "Damn her body is a piece of work; I wonder what the rest of her body looks like." He thought to himself.

When she was done she yelled over to him "ok Patton you can get up now." While walking around the room not realizing he too was naked. Patton got up and Fanny turned around. Her eyes made there way down Patton's body, she blushed so hard and her hands went to her mouth when she saw his cock. Patton instinctively put his hands in front of himself trying to cover himself. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Fanny I didn't mean to make you see that." He said quickly. "No, no it is partially my fault as well I knew you were going to get up so I turned around I just didn't expect you to be completely naked that's all." She giggled through her blush.

He loved it when she giggled. Her accent and how her voice is pitched make her giggles so adorable; especially since she rarely does it at all. "Oh…ok then well I'm going to get dressed then we can go meet up with everyone else. Ok?" He asked. He continued to get dressed and with that they left his apartment.

(A/N) ok guys this is my first fanfic so please review. no hate please. i just want your opinion thanks

-LOSTEVERYTHING


	2. breakfast at the diner and then some

_Ok guys this is a new chapter so give me some feed back I'm working on the next chapter now it will probably be longer. So yeah _

_-losteverything_

Chapter 2

They walk to a local diner a few blocks down the street. Once they get seated Fanny sent a txt to her friend Rachel "hey Rach call up the gang and why don't we go hang out at my place today?" Once she sent this message she looked up at Patton and asked "do you remember anything about last night?" "a little bit I remember going to a club with everyone and we were all dancing like idiots as usual then we all got drinks but not much after that." He said. At that moment Rachel txt her back " Ok sounds like a plan does 2 sound good?" "sure sounds great." Fanny replied back in a hurry. Then looking back at Patton she said "I remember almost nothing after getting to the club. All I know is I had an entire bottle of rum to myself. Then I wake up in your bed with my rainbow monkey thong on the floor along with the rest of my clothes. Anyways Rachel said that the gang will be at my house at 2 so that gives us 45 minutes to eat mister." After realizing what she just said she started to bush so hard that she looked like a stop sign. He replied with a laugh "you have a rainbow monkey thong?"

Then their food came out Patton had French toast, while Fanny had pancakes. When they were done Fanny started to take her wallet out of her purse when Patton said "Don't worry about paying. Consider this my treat."

"Ohh ok. Are you sure because I'm quite able to pay my own bill you know." She said in a matter of fact tone of voice. "You know I'm aware of this; god can't a guy just be nice every once in a while?" Patton said in a rather offended tone of voice. Fanny completely regretting what she said replied "I'm sorry Patton it is just that I' m not use to guys treating me like this… like ever."

He sat there completely caught off guard. He thought to himself "How could a beautiful girl like Fanny never have a boy pay for her. I mean I know she has been on dates before so how is this possible. I mean she is so sweet and her beautiful green eyes and curly red hair." How he thought of her now completely surprised him. Sure he always had a crush on Fanny A.K.A numbuh 86 but he never really noticed how beautiful she was.

"You're joking right?" He replied with curiosity. "No." She said. "Even on the dates I've been on I have had to pay for myself. Also I have never been on a second date. I guess I'm not meant to find love." She stated in a rather broken voice. This made Patton's heart break. He decided to try to get her mind off it. "hey earth to Fanny we have 15 minutes to get to your house and that's on the other side of town come on lets get going before we are late." He knew that she hated to be ate and would do anything she could to be on time. And as he expected her head jerked up and on her face was a look of determination. "HOLLY SHIT PATTON WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE! STOOPID BOY!" As she yelled this everyone in the diner turned and looked at them. They both had a equally dark bush on their faces as they hurried out of the diner and ran to her house.

When they arrived they were both out of breath and sweaty. Rachel, Nigel, Hoagie, Abby, Kuki, and Wally looked at them and laughed. Rachel had the nerve to asked "Did we interrupt something because I know you fanny and you are never late and right now you are 5 minutes late." "Rachel how could you say something like that! You know quite well that Patton and I are just friends. Right Patton?" She said with new found frustration in her best friend. "its ok if you two had sex you know I mean it has been 10 years since we were 10 you know" Hoagie said in a comical manner. "Ya and in those 10 years your jokes still haven't gotten any better. Yes Fanny we are just friends last time I checked." Patton exclaimed in an annoyed voice as he gave Hoagie the evil eye. As much as he wished that it wasn't true he had to accept that Fanny and he will only ever be friends.

Even though Patton was every good at hiding how he really felt about thing Rachel has known him long enough the she noticed the slight hint of sadness that lurked in his eyes. She always knew that those two would end up together; it has always been a matter of when they would see how perfect they were for each other. With that little confrontation over they went inside.


	3. Chapter 3: the signs

_New chapter I have no life so I have loads of time to just sit here and write chapters YAY ME!. (not really) Special thanks to all who reviewed._

The signs

Rachel always knew that Patton and Fanny would end up together. For starters he would always find out which girls made her angry and purposely go flirt with them. Even before they became higher up on the chain of command he did this.

_(start flash back)_

_ Rachel, Patton, and Fanny were walking down the hall of the tree house. "Gosh Patton I don't understand how numbuh 10 can be so mean to me all I did was say her hair looked nice today. Besides she is practically perfect looking as it is." 8 year old Fanny exclaimed in a quiet sob. 8 year old Patton stopped and turned to Fanny so she was looking at him and pulled her in to a embrace that was meant to be a comforting motion but Fanny seemed to want to melt in to his body. Then he said "well maybe she thought that you were trying to say her hair wasn't good enough. I mean come on this is numbuh 10 we are talking about she can't ever look nice she has to look perfect. You know that." With that he removed his arm and they continued to walk when he said" Besides most of the time she does look very beautiful." Looking at Fanny from the corner of his eyes as if looking for a reaction, disappointment shadowed his face after finding that he didn't get the reaction he wanted._

_ With that he went to his room and Rachel and Fanny went to Rachel's. Rachel noticed that Fanny had a hurt look in her eyes. Then out of no where Fanny asked her, "Rachel do you think I'm a beautiful lass?" immediately after she asked she knew where this was coming from. "Of course I do I mean look at your beautiful red curls and your amazing green eyes." She replied with a small smirk on her face. "Why do you ask?" her voice held a hint of curiosity in it._

_Fanny's face was consumed by a crimson blush with in a fraction of a second. "Fanny, girl if I didn't know any better I would think that you have a crush on Patton_ _Drilovsky." Rachel exclaimed in a sarcastic gasp. "What in the name of pop would make you think such a crazy thing. Me and numbuh 60 will never happen in eleventy bugillion years! Are you going insane lass?" She half yelled and half laughed but was very unconvincing. "Fanny it is alright if you like him he is kinda cute." She replied. "More like very cute." Fanny mumbled. Thus Rachel yelled "Ha see you do like him!" "NOOO I DON'T" Fanny yelled and stormed out of the room. "Wait! Fanny please!" Rachel yelled after the infuriated Irish lass. But By the time she got to the hall way the red head was slamming her door shut._

_ " No, no perhaps it was when we were 12" Rachel thought to herself._

_ Four years later they are all in the main room at least everyone was except Patton and Marie (a.k.a. numbuh 10). Marie no one was surprise by because she spent at least 2 hours or more on just her make up this isn't including her hair and all that. But Patton was usually the first one up and eating breakfast and doing his morning workout by the time anyone else was up just waking up. This caused Rachel to do a little investigating. But before she had the chance to Patton and Marie came walking in hand in hand all sweaty as if just finishing a long run._

_ Before anyone could get a word out Marie said "Thanks for showing me how great running can be sweety I feel great." And with that she kissed him on the corner of his lips. As she pulled away he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her in for another kiss and then went on with his day._

_ Rachel looked over at Fanny and good god she would swear her face was about as red as a stop sign. "Fanny are you ok?" asked Rachel. She never got a response because Fanny ran out of the room with her hands covering her face crying. Unexpectedly Patton went racing after her. Many situation of what could happen went racing through Rachel's mind at that moment. She though to herself in panic,"You don't think they will… no they are better than that right?" So many in fact, she had to sit down and close her eyes due to the pain._

_But what Rachel didn't know was what happened after that event. Behind her best friends closed door_

_(Fanny's room )_

_ "How could that stoopid boy do that to me; I mean apparently everyone knows I like him so doesn't that mean that he should know too?" She thought to herself as she paced around her room. "look what you are doing to yourself lass, and over a stoopid boy for that matter. Is he really worth it?" She said to herself while looking in the mirror._

_ Suddenly form nowhere a baritone voice came from her door way. "You know I never though of you as the sprucing type" The voice said with a hint of amusement in it. As the confuzzled ginger looked over her shoulder and saw the boy she loved leaning in her doorway in a casual manner as if nothing was wrong in the world. She immediately started to wonder how much he heard and blushed like crazy. "What do you want Patton Drilvisky?" She sobbed n a rather angry tone. _

_ "Fanny I want to know why you ran out of the room like that crying. You are the strongest person I know and to see you break down like that, don't you think I will go see what's up?" He yelled. Fanny flinched slightly at the harshness of his voice. "It's not like you actually care about how I feel anyways not when you have a girlfriend that consists entirely of baggage. Not that a blame you I mean Marie is the most beautiful girl in the whole world." She exclaimed. _

_At that moment Patton knew what this was all about. The girl of his dreams likes him and is getting upset about it. He only did what he did so Fanny would get jealous but he didn't think that she would get this upset over it. Besides he thought "Marie look like Fanny in her own way but is completely different in most ways. I mean she is ginger and she like to run (now at least). But she isn't assertive, know how to stand up for herself, she doesn't have that adorable Irish accent that he can never get enough of. Her smile is great but not even close to Fanny's. Fanny's smile as rare as it is can light up the room; when he sees it no matter how bad his day was or how bad he is feeling or in pain it gives him the strength to push on, makes his day a memorable one, or makes him feel invincible. Marie's hair is perfectly straight this is something that most people desire but not him. He love the thick frizzy red curls that is Fanny's hair. It's the kinda hair that he wants to run his hands through and get lost in. Marie is a girly girl they have nothing in common. Fanny is a tom boy she loves to get down and dirty just like himself. He has known her since she first joined the KND. At that moment he has wanted her all to himself."_

"_Do you have anything ta say for yourself at all?" she yelled in despair. He was violently pulled from his train of thought. "Fanny I know you don't like boys and you think that we are stupid and useless. But I want you to know that I did all that so you would notice me, but I had no idea that you would be so upset over me of all people. Fanny Fulbright I love you and I want to know if you will go out with me?" He asked in complete sincerity._

_She stood there in complete disbelief (understatement), she finally stuttered out "wh…wha…what…di…d you say?" He replied "I asked you if you will go out with me. But what was I thinking that a girl as mesmerizing and beautiful as yourself would find me attract…" He was cut short by the clash of her lips upon his own. This caught him off guard so he stood there for a moment like an idiot who has never been kissed before. When he finally got himself together he kissed her back with all the emotions that he had found himself feeling for her over the years. She started to cry a little bit, these however were not tears of sadness, but rather tears of happiness and relief because the boy she loved so much for so long finally told her that he loved her back. Patton being experienced as he was lick her lips as if asking for entrance into her mouth. She hesitantly opened her mouth to allow him access but before he could enjoy the new found space she started to fight him for dominance. _

_This is one of the many attributes that Patton loved about Fanny if she wanted something you best be damn sure she will fight like hell for it. Personally he found it very kinky. Soon her legs were spread and he was between them. She won the fight for dominance so she enjoyed her hard won prize of being able to explore his mouth. Naturally his hands started to work their way under her shirt. She relished the feeling of them on her bare skin; it felt like raw bliss running through her body or maybe little shocks of electricity on the spots he touched. Slowly but surely he worked his way to her bra. As he fumbled with that she ground her hips against his thus earning a groan from him. After a while he eventually got the clip undone and took her shirt off as well as her bra in one elegant motion._

_Feeling exposed she covered her C cups and blushed.( Take note that this is the first time they broke their kiss since they started.) He looked at her and said "Why do you hide your beautiful body from me. I want you not your body that just happens to be a major perk of having you for a girlfriend." _

"_Well looks like someone is cocky that you will even get any of this (she gestures to her body with one hand while the other covers herself)"she stated slyly with a raised eye brow. _

_He looked at her in shock that she would even consider teasing him like this. But then it occurred to him that he had finally broken through that hard outer shell that guarded her true personality. Feeling a new wave of confidence ushered in by his new discovery he hastily started to poke at her sides. This is the only way he has every gotten her to laugh with him since like ever. _

"_No fair" she thought to herself as she let out a shriek of laughter that is very rarely heard by anyone including he own family. She started to squirm in his arm laughing like a little girl. After a good 10 minutes of this going on back and forth they collapsed on the bed again. _

_Mean while outside Fanny's room the could hear a faint echo of a girls laughter so they went looking for the source and ended up in front of Fanny's room. As the laughter continued the all stood in front of the door in awe because they have never once heard numbuh 86 laugh. Then they heard a groan, this caused them to jump back in surprise and fear but mostly fear._

_Back inside the room Patton had her nipple in his mouth and was working on the other with his hand. Earning him a moan from the boy-hating girl he knew as numbuh 86 he silently laughed to himself over his accomplishment. _

_Feeling that he was a little over dressed she pulled off his jacket and T-shirt. Now no longer feeling exposed she pulled his face to hers and shoved her tongue in his mouth. She then continued to wrap her legs around his waste and grind her cherry against his banana if you catch my drift. _

_Patton could feel her wetness soak through his pants and he loved it. Knowing that it was him making the girl he has had an infatuation with since kindergarten horny. _

_Even though it wasn't Patton's first time or anything it was just every girl he did it with always reminded him in some way of Fanny. Now this girl in front of him didn't have to remind him of Fanny because it was her. In a way it was the happiest moment in his life leading up to that moment._

_He started to reach down to unbutton her pants when she caught his hand and said "Patton I like you and all but I don't think I'm ready for that yet." she said in a embarrassed voice. Then he realized what she was talking about and felt like a perv for trying to go all the way so soon. "Fanny I'm sorry about that I hope you don't think I'm a perv or anything." He said in a hopeful tone. "No, I understand you a 12 year old boy who is going through puberty." She said rather cheerfully. _

_(flashback end)_

_Hope you guys like this please review no negative reviews please._

_-losteverything_


End file.
